Don't want to fight
by Mornings Light
Summary: Angemon understood why he was the last one to digivolve. It wasn't because he was weak. It was because TK didn't like fighting. Watching his parents argue and fight so bad, that they separated from each other... it was no wonder... Oneshot; character study


It was only when he had gained Angemon's wisdom, strength and knowledge that he could understand his chosen partner properly. As Patamon, he had assumed that it was his own weaknesses that often lead TK to becoming endangered. That he, Patamon, was the weakest out of his team. However, when he digivolved at the end, he could understand it all. From the tears in TK's eyes, to the fears inside his very heart. Patamon had never digivolved until the danger was too great, it wasn't because he was weak or that he couldn't... it was because as a digimon to a digidestined, he was connected and TK was the one… who didn't want him to fight.

TK's reluctance to fight others wasn't because he was the smallest or the feeblest. He just didn't want to fight. He didn't like fighting. Angemon could see it all, idly wondering why nobody else could. Everybody thought that TK needed to be protected and that he cried far too easily and this _'saving the world_' aspect was far too big a task for his small shoulders. But Angemon knew that TK was special and he was the most important. TK was chosen _because_ of his reluctance to fight. Words that hadn't made sense when he was Patamon, began to form a pattern and he could figure it out. Understand the heart of this little, human boy, who would no doubt save this world.

_"TK, can you remember things from when you were a baby?" Patamon had asked him peevishly when they were in Primary Village._

_And the little boy's brows furrowed as he tried to recall his first, human memory. His nose scrunching up as he relayed that he was crying and then someone picked him, and then he stopped crying. His earliest memory was of his brother. _

Angemon would save TK for Matt as well, who had tried very, very hard to protect his younger brother.

_"You guys, stop fighting!"_

_"I don't want to fight ever!"_

_"At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me."_

Angemon could see all of TK's memories right now, the horrible fights between his parents at home. Maybe that was why, he didn't like fighting. Because it was better to be friends, than fighting each other. Fighting lead to destruction and despair, like the state of the world he was in right now. Devimon was good at fighting… but that was all he was good at. Devimon would only bring pain and misery in the world, no matter how strong he was, because he didn't understand friendship.

_"You promised to be there for TK's school trip and now you're cancelling? How could you?" An accusing woman's voice sounded angrily on the phone._

_TK wanted to tell his mother it was okay. He didn't care about the school trip even if he had been bursting with pride and happiness when he thought his dad was coming. But really, he didn't want his mum to shout at his dad. His dad was so busy and worked so hard. _

_Really, mum, it was okay... please don't shout at dad. It's not his fault. It's just a school trip._

_TK wished he could tell all that to his mum but the thoughts were jumbled up in his head and didn't leave his throat as his mother continued grilling her husband on the phone. So he turned guileless blue eyes to his brother, who would always look at him with a soft smile. Matt didn't look so soft right now, in fact, his lips had thinned, the way they tended to when his mother would go into her 'shouty phases'. _

_"You're never there for either of them! Don't hang up on me!"_

_And their mother glared at the phone. There was another scary fight when his dad came home. TK would have cried himself to sleep had it not been for Matt, checking up on him. _

_"I-I didn't even want to go on the school trip, Matt!" TK burst out, wrapping his arms around Matt and sniffing. It wasn't that important. Is that why they were fighting? It was his entire fault but he didn't know how to fix it. _

_"It's not your fault, TK," Matt reassured him. TK was happy to hear that, but inside, he still felt it was._

_The shouting became frequent and then one day, it stopped. But that was worse, because his parents no longer talked to each other. There was no laughing heard in their house anymore and after a long time, his mother said they would have to leave. At first, he thought they were only going on a trip, but when he realised that it was living separately from his brother and his dad, TK cried. Matt reassured him that it would be okay and that they would get to see each other still._

_"It won't be forever, little bro," Matt flashed him a smile and even TK could tell that he was lying._

_But he nodded and wiped his tears because the scariest thing in the world would be to see Matt cry- and he was about to._

TK didn't want to fight. Even now when Devimon had cornered him against a cliff and was about to hurt him. Angemon suspected TK didn't like fighting because they didn't lead people anywhere. It led to nothing but tears and heartache and people leaving each other.

_"No it's nothing like that, do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing?"_

_"Laughing is the best part of friendship."_

TK was right, it was better to cherish friendship and have fun, when people were laughing and smiling at each other. Angemon would save him because he wanted to hear the laughter of digimon and human children alike. TK preferred laughter and light, as opposed to dark, gloomy fights. And Angemon couldn't wait, to laugh with him again.

"TK... I'll come back again, if you want me to."


End file.
